


Flavor of the Day - Chocolate/Vanilla Twist

by zebraljb



Series: Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Door Sex, Established Relationship, Fantasy, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: The events of "Flavor of the Day - Neapolitan" told from Merlin's point of view...Merlin and Harry decide to celebrate the first day of their holiday by visiting their favorite ice cream shop.  They have no idea of the treat in store for them.





	Flavor of the Day - Chocolate/Vanilla Twist

**Author's Note:**

> This part is pretty much pure Merlahad, fyi.

CHOCOLATE VANILLA TWIST

Merlin sighs with relief as he closes the front door. “Harry, I’m home.”

“In the kitchen, dearest,” his husband replies. 

Merlin wearily hangs up his jacket and puts his umbrella in the stand. It’s a chilly April day, the kind that makes you think damp spring will be eternal and summer will never come. He’s twenty minutes later than he wanted to be, there was traffic coming from the shop, and by the looks of it his Oxfords need resoled. He’s not in the best of moods.

What he finds in the kitchen, however, improves his mood considerably. His handsome husband is standing at the stove, still dressed in his impeccable bespoke suit. The suit is carefully covered by a frilly pink full apron that Merlin bought him as a gag gift but that Harry adores. “Ye are so attractive when engrossed in domestic activities, Harry.” 

“Thank you.” Harry turns his head to give Merlin a kiss. “I know the truth, however. Knowing you don’t have to cook turns you on.”

“Everything about what’s going on in here right now turns me on,” Merlin murmurs against Harry’s neck. He nips right above Harry’s shirt collar. “What’s for dinner?”

“I’m just warming up that stew we had in the freezer…seems like a good day for it.”

“Aye.” Merlin goes to the cupboard and gets the bowls. 

“And I didn’t feel like eating too heavy…so we could perhaps go for ice cream?” Harry turns around, smiling brightly.

Merlin finishes setting the table before he says, “Really, Harry? Today? It’s so miserable out.”

“Ice cream is perfect for a day like today. What cheers you up better than ice cream?”

“Me riding your cock,” Merlin replies.

Harry looks pleased. “Well, yes, that is quite a cheerful thought.” He actually pouts, his bottom lip jutting out adorably. “I just…really wanted ice cream.”

“Oh, stop with the lip already.” Merlin swoops over to kiss it away. “Immediately.” 

“It’s the first day of our holiday,” Harry points out against Merlin’s lips. “You said we could both make decisions about our week, and I’m making the first executive decision. Ice cream after dinner.”

“Fine.”

“At Sweet Dreams.”

“Are they even open?”

“Of COURSE they’re open. They’re open year-round.”

“Harry, that is all the way across town!” Merlin practically whines. “I’m old and tired and…”

“Well, then I suppose you are too old and tired for any sort of cock-riding as well,” Harry says primly, grabbing the bowls and bringing them to the stove.

“Fine,” Merlin sighs. “Sweet Dreams it is.”

“Thank you, darling,” Harry says over his shoulder. He ladles out the soup and hands the bowls to Merlin. Once they’re situated at the table, he continues, “What’s gotten your knickers in a bunch?”

“I love Theodora. You know I do. She’s the best employee I’ve ever had the honor of training. But Christ, the woman can ask questions. She’s why I’m late.”

“So it has nothing to do with you having a meeting with R and D, and then a meeting with the handlers, and then a meeting with the lab?” Harry asks. Merlin glares at him. “My husband is a tech wizard who has taught me how to hack. I’ve known how to access your schedule for years.”

“I needed to make sure everything flowed smoothly in my absence.”

“Hamish, Kingsman can get on without you. At least for a week. You’ve trained them well.”

“Aye, I know,” Merlin sighs. He drops his head for a moment. The weight of his job has been pressing harder than ever, and this holiday was practically a medical and psychological necessity. “All right. I’m going to enjoy this holiday and forget about work.” Harry snorts. “I will do my level best.”

“That’s all I can ask, darling.” Harry stands up and leans across the table to kiss him. 

 

Harry almost bounces with excitement as Merlin pulls into the car park. “Harry, it’s ice cream, not the Holy Grail,” Merlin mutters, although he loves seeing Harry this way. Harry is constantly forced to be vigilant, to suppress his emotions in order to do his job well. Now he’s not Galahad, only Harry Hart. He can laugh and smile and enjoy things. And he’s obviously enjoying the idea of ice cream at his favorite shop. 

Harry actually takes Merlin’s hand and holds it as they walk. “I know you don’t like public displays of affection, dearest, but if anyone gets it in their mind to roughen up a pair of old queens such as we, they have another thing coming.” Merlin’s laughing as they enter the shop. He does love his husband. “I TOLD you they were open.”

A head pops up from behind the ice cream freezer and Merlin actually stops short for a second. The young man is in his twenties with light brown hair and a strong jaw. His skin looks soft and his eyes are a beautiful shade of green, Merlin notices as they approach the counter. His polo shirt is tight, straining across a firm chest and sculpted biceps. Merlin feels a bit awkward as the young man’s eyes meet his; he’s been caught staring. But the boy’s gaze seems to wander over the two of them as well, so Merlin’s attention obviously isn’t unwelcome. 

“Good afternoon, young man,” Harry says. “My husband thought you were closed, but I was sure you kept spring hours.”

“Yeah…yes. We’re open all year long,” the boy says.

“Yes, Harry, ye were right. Call the Queen so she can make it a national holiday,” Merlin says wryly. Harry gives him a dirty look.

“There’s no need to be cheeky, Hamish.” Harry smiles at the lad again. “I’m sure this young man has better things to do than listen to us banter.”

“Nope, not really,” the employee says. “Ain’t like we gotta lot going on here today.”

“Shame,” Merlin says truthfully. “We always enjoy stopping here when we’re on this side of town.”

“Well, now that you’re here, what can I get you?”

“A vanilla cone, please,” Merlin says.

“Vanilla?” They say as one.

“Really, Hamish…they have such interesting flavors and toppings, and you choose vanilla?” Harry scoffs.

“I like vanilla ice cream.” Merlin doesn’t understand why people are so surprised by this. Vanilla is good.

“Well, I want you to have what you like,” the young man says before blushing. He hands Merlin a giant cone with a napkin.

“Thank ye, lad.”

“I think…I think a hot fudge sundae. With butter pecan ice cream. And hundreds and thousands, if you please.” Harry looks so excited Merlin wants to kiss him.

The young man, whose nametag says Eggsy, of all things, blinks at him. “Yes, sir. Coming right up.”

“That sounds disgusting,” Merlin informs Harry, licking at his vanilla cone. He grabs a few more napkins and goes to sit across the room. He watches two young women come from the back of the store. 

“Good afternoon, sir,” one of them says. “Getting everything you need?”

“Yes, my dear.” Harry leans in to look at the nametag on Eggsy’s tight polo shirt. “Eggsy here is taking very good care of us.”

“Excellent.” The boy tells the young woman their order and she gives Harry the total as he hands Harry the sundae. Harry gives her the money and she gives him change. “Have a good day, sir.”

“And you as well. Thank you for the excellent service, Eggsy.”

“My pleasure,” Eggsy says. Merlin continues to watch him as Harry approaches the table. He opens his mouth to criticize Harry’s sundae again when he looks at the boy’s lips and realizes what he’s saying. “Fuck ME it would be my pleasure. It would be my fucking pleasure to do anything you want.” Merlin’s eyebrows go up.

“What is it?” Harry asks, and Merlin makes a subtle motion for him to be quiet.

“Eggsy!” The girl hisses in a whisper.

“Ain’t like they can hear me. Jesus fuck they’re gorgeous.” He leans on the ice cream case and sighs. “Wouldn’t mind being the filling in THAT ice cream sandwich.”

Merlin chokes on his cone and has to look away. “What is it? What’s wrong?” Harry’s brown eyes are concerned. 

“It appears we have an admirer,” Merlin murmurs, barely moving his lips. “Let’s see…now he’s saying…the bald one…Hamish…he looks serious. Like that in a man. Like a bloke who can put me in my place. And look at those hands. His hands are fucking HUGE. Bet they’d feel good on my arse, make it nice and red. They’re so tall…real long legs…wonder if their dicks are sized proportionately. I’m sure gagging to find out.”

“Oh. Well.” Harry blushes a bit but steals a glance at the man behind the counter. “Isn’t that lovely?”

“I think so.” Merlin continues to watch as they eat their ice cream, his cock plumping up a bit in his trousers. He and Harry both have an affinity for young men, and have been looking for a long time for an occasional third to their relationship. Not just for sex, although that of course is the primary idea. They’d love someone to date, to spend time with, and other than each other, their tastes run a bit younger than normal.

“Now what’s he saying?” Harry whispers. “I can’t turn around, it’s too obvious.”

“Harry’s so damn posh. Looks like he just walked off Saville Row, don’t he? Hamish might be the naughty one, but Harry…Harry looks like he’d say please bend over, and thank you for taking my dick up your arse. And I’m completely fine with that. I’d be fine even if they didn’t want the kinky stuff.”” 

Harry actually chuckles. “Has he met me before?”

“Nae, ye just walk around like ye have a silver spoon up your arse,” Merlin tells him. He frowns as he reads the next thing Eggsy says. “Well. That is quite…sad.”

“What?” Harry almost hisses.

“He thinks we would never give him the time of day because we’re too good for him.”

Now Harry does swing around, nonchalantly studying the menu items on the board while occasionally glancing down at Eggsy’s face. “There is nothing wrong with a good day’s work, even if it’s only scooping ice cream.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Merlin says. Eggsy starts arguing with the woman and it seems his fantasies are at an end.

“What should we do?”

“What we SHOULD do is walk out of here and pretend we didn’t see,” Merlin observes.

“Let me rephrase…what are we GOING to do.” Harry’s eyes are dark with lust as he looks at Merlin. 

“It would nae hurt to give him our number,” Merlin says finally. Harry’s face lights up. 

“I love you so much.”

Merlin laughs a bit. “I love ye as well, ye horny old man.”

Eggsy suddenly comes out from behind the counter and starts wiping tables. “Oh my God…isn’t that pretty,” Harry murmurs. They stare at Eggsy’s backside, framed perfectly in his tight jeans. His thighs are works of art, leading down to tight calves. “We could do so much with that.”

“Aye,” Merlin manages, his mouth suddenly dry. He pulls out a business card, crosses out the number for the shop, and writes in his own mobile with the name Merlin Hart.

Harry stands and throws his rubbish away. “Thank you again, Eggsy.”

“You’re welcome, sir,” Eggsy calls back. Harry gives Merlin a meaningful look and goes out the door.

Merlin takes a deep breath, stands up, and walks over behind the unsuspecting young man. As he presses against his back he inhales the scent of his cologne. Merlin bites back a groan. Instead he purrs, “There’s something ye should know, lad. First of all, Harry and I have a unique set of skills acquired through our work…including the ability to read lips across the room.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy groans, his head falling forward.

Merlin is quick to reassure him. “Secondly, I’m not the bossy one in the bedroom…Harry is. You see, at work I must tell him what to do for him to complete his tasks in an efficient manner. So at home, he is the boss. He is polite, ye are correct. He likes when I ask for his cock, and would prefer that ye ask nicely as well, even as we fuck your mouth and arse together. Our pricks ARE proportionate to our height, and…the only vanilla thing about me is my ice cream preference.” He slides the business card along the table, leaving it in front of Eggsy. “And ye were wrong about one thing…we most definitely would give ye the time of day. Ye look quite delicious in your tight shirt and snug jeans, and I’m sure ye taste sweeter than anything this shop has to offer.” Merlin quickly turns and walks away without looking back, leaving the store and hurrying to catch up with Harry on the pavement.

 

Harry is rather quiet on the way back to the house. Merlin parks the car and Harry hurries up the walk to unlock the door. “Harry,” Merlin says quietly as he chases after him. “If this makes ye uncomfortable, when or if he calls I will tell him it’s a mistake.”

He’s suddenly slammed against the front door, arms pinned over his head. “You will do no such thing. When he calls, you will do whatever it takes to get him to see us.” Harry’s mouth is hot on his. “That was so fucking hot, Hamish…” He bites his way down the side of Merlin’s throat, sucking what Merlin knows will be a lovely mark just above his jumper. “I want that. I want everything he said.”

“Christ, Harry!” Merlin grabs Harry’s arse with one hand and fists in his hair with the other. “I…I do too…”

“I want him to be the filling between us.” Harry rocks his body against Merlin’s. “I want to fuck him while he sucks you off…fuck, to see him try to take you all the way into his mouth.” Harry groans against Merlin’s neck. He grabs the hand from behind his head and brings it to his mouth, sucking on Merlin’s middle finger. “I’d love to see you spank him, turn that delicious arse red with your palm.”

Merlin twist them around and suddenly it’s Harry with his back to the door. Merlin falls to his knees and undoes Harry’s belt. “You want him like this. You want to teach him manners, teach him to ask for your prick…ask permission to come…” He nimbly makes short work of the zip and shoves Harry’s trousers and pants to the floor. 

“I do…please yes…” Harry’s head thuds back against the door. “Get your prick out, Hamish…I want you coming on the floor before you finish sucking me.”

“Fuck, yes, Harry…”

Harry’s prick is large but Merlin has years of experience on just how to suck it. Harry’s palms slap flat against the door as he bucks his hips at Merlin’s face. Merlin undoes his trousers and gets his own prick out, the skin hot and smooth in his hand. “That’s it…oh fuck, Merlin…I want to watch you WRECK him.”

“Anything for you, Harry…anything you tell me, I’ll do…” Merlin sucks Harry’s balls as he works his own cock, the orgasm starting to shudder through him. “Harry…fuck Harry…I’m coming…”

“That’s it, Hamish…good boy…” Merlin pulls off Harry’s prick and buries his face in Harry’s strong thigh as he comes. He shivers with release, biting a bit at Harry’s leg. Harry growls and shoves his head back into place. “Did I tell you to stop?”

Merlin goes back to work although he’s now sloppy and weak. Harry takes the back of Merlin’s head with both hands and shoves him down, and it’s not too much longer before he feels the hot wetness spurt onto his tongue. Harry’s hands drop to his sides and he slowly slides down onto the floor, trousers still around his ankles. Merlin rolls a bit to lean against the door next to him. They look at each other, faces sweaty, chests heaving as they both pant for breath. They start laughing as one, Harry’s head falling back against the door.

“Harry Hart, ye are going to be the death of me one day.”

“But what a way to go.” Harry lets his head roll so he can look at Merlin. “Do you think he’ll call?”

“I cannae say,” Merlin says honestly. “It doesn’t matter, though. We are enough.”

“We are,” Harry agrees, leaning over to kiss him.


End file.
